


Under The Same Sky

by Aquatics



Category: Sasameki Koto
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Watercolours, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Comfort ensues.
Relationships: Kazama Ushio/Murasame Sumika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Under The Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).




End file.
